


The Mummified Dog

by MANGAMANIAC666



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fluff, FordxReader, Reader Insert, XReader, Young Stanford Pines - Freeform, YoungFordxFemReader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MANGAMANIAC666/pseuds/MANGAMANIAC666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I lost my friend, I was wondering if you’ve seen him,” You asked to the dog. The dog cocked its head, like he was curious to know more. At the moment, it didn’t bother you at all that you were talking to a mummified dog, who can speak different languages, and manipulate his voice into sounding like anyone. “He has glasses, brown hair, really great chin. You’ve seen him?”<br/>~<br/>Reader and Ford want to discover new information about a creature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mummified Dog

**Author's Note:**

> **No, Im not stopping my Larry Stylinson fanfic if you are checking this for cautious reasons XD**
> 
> Ive been in the Gravity Falls fandom since May of this year and Ive only posted 2 xReader insert fics on tumblr in the last month. And, I wanted to post it here so more people can read it :)) (My GF tumblr is @SupernovaShipper)

“Wait, the what-now?”

“The mummified dog!”

Ford shoved the journal towards you happily, almost hitting your nose in the process. This was pretty much a normal day for you to question about Ford’s actions and excitements since being his assistant. It was cute actually, seeing his eyes light up whenever something strange happens to cross his path. Which, it usually does.

You shouldn’t be surprised every time he explains to you about a new creature that’s inhabiting Gravity Falls. But, you are.

“It says right here,” He started, pointing his finger to the page. “Mummified dog! And, it has cat ears, and can also speak any language except for dog, or cat.”

“A mummified dog?” You look skeptically at him for a moment, scrunching up your nose. You looked back at the page he continued to point at and saw the description more clearly. It did have cat ears, and glowing eyes. It looked vicious as heck! “And, were gonna go find _this_ thing? It doesn’t look friendly, Ford.”

It wasn’t ordinary for Ford to dabble in this horrific and (not at all) potentially threatening creatures for more of his in depth research. It may bother you how he puts himself out there in danger, but hey, it’s who he is. If he wants his face to be torn off he can be your guest.

It doesn’t sound like you would go with him this time, however you will. You always seem to. It’s like your personal, secret oath. And, not because you have a small crush on him. Nope. It’s just for his sake of not getting nearly swallowed by another piranha-gnome by the river dwarf. Those things almost bit your hair off.

Think about it, being hairless. Hah!

“I have not cataloged enough information on this creature, but I know it’s out there still!”

You quirked an eyebrow to him. “How?”

His expression seemed less definitive, and more shy. “Just the other day, I was on a hunt for more of those beetle rubies -”

“You went without me?” You exclaimed, crossing your arms.

“You were sick.”

That triggered a bitter taste in your mouth. “I know that.”

You both went out to search a couple of rare beetle rubies in the never-ending pond, and you may have forgot to bring spare clothes and had to borrow Fords coat. You knew for a fact that you packed extra. Your conclusion was that a leprecorn ate it when you left your satchel by the rock when exploring in the pond.

“How are you feeling lately, by the way?” Ford bashfully asked, adjusting his glasses nervously (probably reminiscing when you wouldn’t change, embarrassed for a bit to tell him your clothes had vanished, leaving you in your bathing suit, dripping wet on his trench coat).

You shrugged. “I’m feeling much better, actually - Hey! Ford, stop changing the subject!”

“[name] that’s not the point right now,” He pulled the journal from my hands and clutched it to his chest. “The point now is hunting down this mummified dog, I saw its tracks the other day, and I’m certain it was it.”

You sighed. “Well then, what are we waiting for?”

* * *

“I should’ve worn my boots.” You spoke up, annoyed at yourself.

You’ve forgotten that it rained the night before, and the dirt was still soft and moist, having you slip every now and then. And, now you feared you would glide or something, somehow twisting your ankle.

Geez, was your mind elsewhere nowadays.

Ford looked down at your feet, chuckling deeply. “You thought sandals were appropriate?”

“Hey, I didn’t think we were gonna go hunting for that darn mummified dog!” You threw your restless hands up.

Ford smiled widely, “Knowing you, you’re usually prepared for the inevitable.”

“Yeah,” You giggled, feeling his soft gaze. “You sure are unpredictable, poindexter. I _have_ to be prepared.”

“Reminds me when you strangely brought high heels, and we came across the crystal ballerina who demanded us to tango.”

“Thank gosh my mom forced me to take tango lessons when I was 12! We would have been turned into gold! It was all dumb luck that day.” You remembered that memory well.

What an odd evening. You were chasing the crystal ballerina, who dances for a living, and if you captured it, you can make a wish; only, obviously you didn’t manage to successfully capture it. It captured you both, temporarily that is.

Since she was a ballerina she wanted you both to perform any type of dance together.

All of that made you like, really _really_ nervous.

Ford was outright concerned, being the little, lovable nerd he was didn’t know any dance moves. However, you did, and confidently but quickly you taught him the tango. You know it was impossible to pick up the techniques off the fly, although Ford complied briskly, and you two were wrapped in your own wave.

You both moved in motion, it may have been repetitive, but he sure knew how to dip you and manage to move in harmony. You couldn’t hold back a smile. Doing the tango meant having to embrace rather closely for both of your liking. But, nothing that involved you being stitched to the hip.

Not that you minded the warm closeness.

You weren’t dancing to any music, but it wasn’t hard to find a silent rhythm. It worked out personally well, when you both finished abruptly, he had a rare, fierce energy flared up in his eyes. You held his gaze for awhile, not even noticing that the crystal ballerina had set some sort of “mood” by placing small fluttering, pink lanterns throughout the dark areas of the trees surrounding you.

“Ford,” You whispered.

Ford’s hand gripped your waist tightly, reeling you in. You didn’t know if it was your pulse you felt jump out of your skin, or his.

“Yes?” He replied, his tone laced with a deep, distraction as you felt him lean more and more closer. His breath hit your cheek and you immediately shivered, causing you to blush.

“Uh, the ballerina left.” You pointed out. “And, I think I have some blisters I’ve awoken from the dead.”

Yeah, an overall nice little odd evening.

“Sooo, what does those mummified dog tracks look like, Fordsy?” You mentioned, suddenly, something wet hit your nose. “Hmm?” You looked up and noticed the dark clouds overhead you didn’t realize have formed.

Ford had his hands out, palm up as a few raindrops fell. “Looks like it’s time to head back.”

You looked at him, eyes wide, perplexed. “Why?”

“To answer your question before, his tracks are made by his feet, he’s got 6 legs, having 3 cat paws, and 3 canine paws, that means the rain will wash them out by the time we venture further into this forest.”

You laughed, nudging his shoulder, smirking at him. “Im guessing mud is your worst enemy?”

He smirked in return. “Yeah, you could say that.”

“Wow! You never had a childhood without enjoying a mud pie.” You explained while slowly crouching down to rub some of the dirt between your fingers, bethinking a bit. Then, you sighed. “Alright, maybe tomorrow, huh?”

* * *

By this time the rain started to pour buckets, you weren’t able to see clearly through your eyelashes, you couldn’t even hear Fords splashing footsteps anymore. And, worst of all, your sandals kept sticking like glue to the soil you had to toss them elsewhere, since you would ruin your new satchel from the inside with them in that condition. Even if it was drenched, you just didn’t enjoy having to scrub mud from it later.

Oh well, they were on clearance anyway.

Funny enough, you didn’t mind the feeling of the dirt sinking between your toes.

“Ford!” You yelled, hoping to hear his voice from far out. Nothing. “Hey! Ford!”

Your clothes were already drenched in rain completely (you would know because “completely” corresponds with your undergarments too).

It seemed like a farfetched idea, but what if he got himself into ridiculous quicksand and died? I mean, you would too, not knowing what was mud or wet sand, it sinks your feet in as well, you couldn’t tell the difference!

Maybe you two should’ve held hands, help guide each other safely, but you would never have had the guts to. Nonetheless, you two wouldn’t have been separated.

Your foot slid forward suddenly, you were taken aback and gasped loudly, just thank gosh you caught yourself in time on a thick tree, nails almost digging into the bark, saving yourself from imaginable death and the struggle of having to recovery from almost pulling the fucking splits. You cursed.

Giving yourself a moment to recover, and pull your now seaweed like hair from your face, you gently straighten back up again. That’s when you heard a voice.

You whipped your head around and tried to squint through the trees and rain to see any figure that voice could belong to.

“Ford?” You shouted toward the direction you thought you heard the voice from.

This time, you definitely heard it clearly enough to make out that it called you by your name, and you were convinced it was Ford.

“Ford!” You strained to call out as you ventured ever so cautiously through the mud and tried not to get hit by branches that the rain blocked out from your poor vision. “Fooord!”

You scowered more further ahead, shielding your eyes with you hands so you could see something - anything through this stupid rain. Your heart was beating fast, and your breath became rapid. Finally, you saw something move.

“Ford?” You yelled, waving yours hands about. “Ford!”

That’s when the adrenaline kicked in. You took a serious chance and practically ran for it. You were impressed with yourself that you didn’t slip or break any part of your body by this point. You were shaking like mad from the cold and adrenaline.

“Ford? Is that you?”

“Hey.” You heard, it was definitely Ford’s voice.

“Ford, I’m so glad you’re okay, where the hell have you been?” You demanded, breathing heavily, trying to catch your breath.

What came from the bushes was not at all what you expected. It wasn’t a dreamy researcher with a turtleneck, and nerdy glasses. It was the mummified dog. His cat tail and ears perked up and it’s dog face was staring at you with glowing yellow eyes, and its body was covered with dirty bandages. Its paw were the only part that wasn’t bandaged up. And, it had six legs like Ford had said earlier.

“[name].” You heard it call in Ford’s voice. A chill ran down your spine. Right then, you remembered Ford mentioned that the thing could speak any language, other than meows or barks. You just couldn’t believe it.

“Uh, hey little guy.” You chuckled nervously, as it continued to stare you down, unwilling to move. Then, you did the most ballsy thing possible. “C’mere. Tsk, c’mere, boy.”

You flickered you hand, motioning it to come closer as you bent down to its level. You knew it had possible sharp teeth, but would it react viciously like in Ford’s drawings? You have no clue. You’ve always been good with animals, maybe this thing knows where he is, maybe…

“Tsk, tsk! Come on boy.” You kept calling, it came closer, one paw at a time, mostly hesitant. “Don’t be afraid. Do you know where my friend is?” Your heart raced as it eyed your hand.

The mummified dog lent its head forward, letting its snout hit your knuckles, then it buried its head in your hand, happily purring. “Woah.” You laughed.

Slowly, you picked it up and wrapped it up with your damp as heck jacket, and zipped it up, nice and tight so he wouldn’t fall. You groaned, “Sorry it’s not warm or what not little guy. Wish I would’ve brought an umbrella if I knew the rain would be this bad.” In response, he simply purred, making you feel reassured the little guy didn’t mind.

You trekked in a direction, opposite from where you found the mummified dog. You thought going up would lead somewhere different, and maybe some sort of cave of tall rocks to hide from the rain.

“I lost my friend, I was wondering if you’ve seen him,” You asked to the dog. The dog cocked its head, like he was curious to know more. At the moment, it didn’t bother you at all that you were talking to a mummified dog, who can speak different languages, and manipulate his voice into sounding like anyone. “He has glasses, brown hair, really great chin. You’ve seen him?”

The dog nodded, it seemed odd to you that he didn’t decide to speak whatsoever, and you felt a tickling sensation on your chest. It was the dog’s tail, it was moving rapidly under your coat.

“What is it?”

Then, the dog popped his long tail to the top of your coat collar and it started to wiggle about like it was alive, sure enough, it bended slightly and pointed to the right side.

You gotta be kidding me. “Your tail is like, what, a compass?” You questioned, bewildered. That’s certainly new information eager Ford can add to his cataloged research.

The dog only stared at you, still not speaking like it did before. You shrugged it off and went in the direction the tail was pointing toward. You walked for what you guessed seemed like half an hour or so. It was nice, the mummified dog gave you a bit of warmth and was a great, silent companion. You just hoped he’s not leading you off a cliff to your death like those darn sprites.

Beyond the shadow of the trees and the rain came a hunched over figure. You gasped aloud and quickly directed over, tripping once or twice when you assuredly placed your shivering hand over Ford’s broad shoulder. A sigh of relief escaped your chapped, freezing lips.

“ _Ford_!”

He turned around, looking tired than you’ve ever seen him.

All of sudden, he let his grip on the tree go and wrapped his large arms around your waist and squeezed you tight. You felt his hot breath brush over your neck, the warmth was genuinely satisfying over your damp flesh.

“[name], holy shi - you’re okay! Why did you leave? Don’t you know how dangerous it is our here?! It’s been hours!”

You laughed, pushing him away tiredly, but keeping a considerate grasp on his coat collar. Ignoring how your heart leaped from his touch and bona fide apprehension for you. “Me? _I_ leave _you_ behind?”

Ford thoroughly examined you over when the rain had decisively led up a bit. “Christ! You’re pale as a ghost! Are you okay?” He asked again.

You shook your head, your lips tugging into a small smile. “Yeah, I fine, but i’m cold is all.”

Ford’s eyes went from worry to utter comfort at your firm presence, you could have sworn it was delicate; knowing you were no longer lost to him. He squeezed your waist. You wanted to giggle. Only, you blushed faintly. His eyebrows knitted. “What was that?” He muttered under his breath when his finger brushed near your stomach.

You were opening your mouth, ready to answer. That’s when the mummified dog sprung from your coat. “Nǐ hǎo.” It greeted Ford in Chinese gingerly.

When you head back, you definitely plan to fed him and make him a bed.

* * *

“That was incredible thing you did.”

You took a step from the bathroom that was in Ford’s room, unwrapping the fluffy towel from your hair, previously enjoying a well deserved hot shower. You were obligated to do it anyway, but Ford pressed on about how your feet were incredibly muddy, and you just laughed it off wholeheartedly. Also, you wore spare clothing you leave hidden away at Ford’s shack, just in case of events as rare as this one occur.

“What was?” You inquired, a blush creeping up your face to your cheeks as you saw Ford get up from his bed, stripped down to his damp wifebeater and pants. He had a delicate expression.

“You actually got the mummified dog. What a wonderful find!”

“Sure, minus the part we got lost from each other,” You chimed in, rolling your eyes at the memory from half an hour ago. Without warning, your nose tickled and you sneezed louder than you intended, giving him a goofy grin after he gave you a kleenex from the drawer. “And, um, I might have another cold.”

You abruptly noticed how close he actually was now. Did he always radiating this much heat? It felt refreshing, you noticed.

He still hasn’t removed his wifebeater, you notably observed. It sure did pleasingly stick to his chest, that had amiable chest hair peeking out. Be that as it may, it wasn’t like you earnestly wanted to run your fingers through them, peel that wifebeater from his toned chest, mark every faint muscle he had, or run your fingers through his damp, dark messy hair -

“[name]?”

A soothing hand was placed on your shoulder as you snapped out of your thoughts.

“Huh?”

“I said if you were finished up using the bathroom? I just want to make sure it’s okay for me to go in now.”

You didn’t mean to quite lunge your body toward him the way you did, chest to chest. However, you did. He lowly gasped, eyes wide, yet he didn’t retreat. You took this as a sign and felt encouraged to give him a long, compassionate stare as you linked his six fingered left hand with yours, giving it a mild squeeze of further easement. Stroking his fingers absentmindedly, as well. The hand that was previously on your shoulder leisurely veered to your hip, resting there.

All of this was alleviating. Kindling your bones from under your flushed skin. Something in you burned so bright.

His shoulders stopped tensing and immediately softened. This time you felt both of your heart’s accelerating fruitfully, pupils dilated, and the best fire to ignite between you in this moment. Your heart soared merrily.

As his glasses gradually shifted downward, your unoccupied hand pushed them back up the bridge of his nose, then caressed it down to the side of his bashful face, smirking sweetly. “I have a better Idea, poindexter.”

**Author's Note:**

> I DO take requests on tumblr, so stop by and shoot me a prompt that has anything to do with Stanford or Stanley pines and Reader insert! :D (this was a prompt by my good friend!)
> 
> I have more Ill upload soon, but they are only one-shots, so im not starting a new series until my Larry fic is finished, this is just to blow off sexual steam XD xx


End file.
